Mienai.
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: A behind the scenes look at what really went on in the set of Gravitation...
1. What the hell...?

Disclaimer: Gravi will never be mine. I just use it's characters for my own maniacal purposes. *laughs* Right, Ryuichi? *hahahahaha!* j/k   
  
  
--  
  
  
Mienai [Can't See]  
By Yui Miyamoto  
  
  
["Which is equivalent to blind?" A chibi Shuichi popped out of nowhere to tug on the author's sleeve.  
"No, no, it's what the audience can't see." the author replies calmly. "But what can't they see? If they're the audience, they see everything. "Ne? Ne? Ne?"  
Shaking her head, the author waves her hand and nods in agreement. "Yeah, yeah. Uh-huh."]  
  
Part 1 - What the hell...?  
  
  
"Cut!" the director shouted.  
  
(Note: The actors names are omitted and we'll only use they're 'screen names' to avoid confusion.)  
  
  
"Shuichi!" the director called to him. "Why does this always have to happen whenever we get to this kind of scene?"  
  
  
He mumbled something inaudible.  
  
  
"I can't hear you. You've gotta get over this mumbling business. You are a professional, dammit!"  
  
  
"I said because it implies something," Shuichi answered with a voice that barely made it into the human listening range.  
  
  
"We haven't EVEN taped 5 minutes of this episode...and two minutes is from the opening song!" the director harshly scolded.  
  
  
"It's okay! I'll help him again!" There was Yuki...like you have never seen him before.  
  
  
He shook his head and patted Shuichi on the head. "No no, just fall into my lap like this."  
  
  
"See? It isn't so hard. Just pretend you're being me." He smiled with a bright smile.  
  
  
"No need to be shy!"  
  
  
Shuichi nodded. "Oh, okay..."  
  
  
The director patted his head and went back to his chair at the side of the room. "You're in a shounen ai tv show, whaddya expect?"  
  
  
"Take your places everyone! Gravitation episode 4, action!"  
  
  
  
"Yuuukkiii!" Shuichi fell into Yuki's lap.  
  
  
Yuki couldn't keep a straight face and started to laugh.  
  
  
"Why are you laughing, Eiri-san?" the director asked in an impatient tone.  
  
  
"He tickles! I mean, he's practically on top of me." Yuki looked at Shuichi.  
  
  
"Shuichi-san, you're even blushing! We're already on the fourth episode!"  
  
  
"Demo, demo..." he shyly protested.  
  
  
Yuki hugged Shuichi and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "Okay, I'll be good now."  
  
  
  
The staff blushed. Yuki had once again managed to steal a kiss from his co-star and without discretion!  
  
  
  
"Gravitation episode 4 scene 1, take 16!"  
  
  
  
"Yuuukkiii!" Shuichi fell into Yuki's lap.  
  
  
Yuki tried really hard to hide his laughter and did a good job of it until he again laughed.  
  
  
"What is it this time, Eiri-san?!" the director's vein was about to pop and it wasn't pretty...  
  
  
"I tried to kiss his face, but his breathing on my face is tickling me!"  
  
  
"Eiri-san!" the director came up to him to lecture him. "We are professionals! If you don't want him to breathe, tell him so."  
  
  
"Okay." Yuki looked at Shuichi. "Try not to breathe so fast. It really really tickles."  
  
  
Shuichi nodded too embarrassed at the once again 'Shuichi+Yuki' scenes.  
  
  
  
"Gravitation episode 4, scene 1, take 17!"  
  
  
"Yuuukkiii!" Shuichi fell into Yuki's lap.  
  
  
Yuki didn't mess up this time, and he leaned over to kiss Shuichi...unfortunately, he was getting 'too into' the role.  
  
  
He continued to kiss Shuichi more than he should have.  
  
  
"EIRI-SAN!" the director's vein popped. (Actually, several...) "YOU CAN STOP NOW!"  
  
  
Yuki stopped and looked at Shuichi. "Hey, that was strawberry flavored gum you just chewed on, wasn't it?"  
  
  
Shuichi smiled and blushed like crazy all over again...then he fell backwards with Yuki catching the back of his head before hitting the ground.  
  
  
The director and the others came to Shindou-san's side. But the director swapped Yuki on the head. "You kissed him for so long, he lost oxygen!"   
  
  
  
Yuki smiled evilly and took Shuichi into his arms and into his dressing room.  
  
  
  
"I give up," the director said to the empty set and lifted his hands up in frustration.  
  
  
  
"I think Yuki really likes his co-star very much, don't you?" Ryuichi coolly went next to the director said with a sly grin on his face while folding his arms, "Ne, ne? Who needs a shounen ai show when you can just tape them in real life, Mr. Director?"  
  
  
  
Walking to his dressing room, Ryuichi laughed maniacally. He passed by his other co-star and smiled cutely at him.   
  
  
Tatsuha smiled back, but bumped into the door that someone had just opened because he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going...again. When he was further along, Ryuichi chuckled to himself and seductively said in a low tone, "Oh, I love teasing that boy."  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note: I'm attempting a comedic one? How's it? 


	2. Have mine eyes deceived me?!

Disclaimer: Gravitation is an awesome shounen ai anime and manga made   
by the cool Murakami-sama and could never have been thought by myself.   
I just do this for the fun of it...  
  
Mienai  
by Yui Miyamoto  
  
["Ne? Ne?" A chibi Shuichi pulls on the author's sleeve.  
She kneels to look at him on eye-level. "Yes, Shuichi-kun?"  
"What can't they see again? I don't understand..." He put his index   
into his mouth and gave this   
'I-don't-get-it-at-all-please-tell-me-look'. "You just agreed with me last time!"  
"What I meant was that the audience will see behind the scenes stuff."  
"Ohhhhh..." he nodded.  
She smiles and pushes him to go back to Yuki.  
"Wah!" he bursts out. "He might pounce on me again!"  
The author looks around and pushes him cautiously to his dressing room.   
Whispering to his ear she said, "Shuichi-kun, you're not supposed to   
tell me stuff like that!"  
"Demo, demo!" he chewed on his shirt with tears about to fall.  
The twinkle in her eye..."Can't...resist...such...Awww~!"  
*HUG*  
"Sucker," Shuichi smiled at the audience while whispering behind her   
back, "She loves cuteness!"  
"Shuichi! I heard that!" the author shouts but still hugs him.]  
  
Take two - Have mine eyes deceived me?!  
  
Vroom! Vroom!  
  
The cast is arriving at the studio for yet another day of shooting, but   
someone's motorcycle was making too much noise. All knew who that   
belonged to and continued to ignore it.  
  
VROOM! VROOM! Click. Off.  
  
With a click on the ground, his heavy boots leaned on the level ground   
though he was still on his bike. Next, taking off his helmet, the cute   
bishounen of a biker pushed off his bike. And, he stood there with his   
helmet under one arm.   
"Sakano-san! Sakano-san!" one of the make-up artists called to him.   
"It's your turn for make up!"  
He nodded his head and walked in her direction. "Okay."  
While walking, he took off his leather gloves with his teeth and   
entered the make-up room. Rolling down his sleeve to cover the 'dragon' tatoo on his arm, he smiled and waited for his transformation to begin.  
"And you wondered why I never showed anything?" He smiled. "Heh."  
  
Who knew?  
  
[Yes, the author has an affinity for leather and gloves that come out   
with teeth helping it come off...no innuendos intended. Really!  
Author grabs a Ryuichi chibi that has an evil smirk on its face.  
"No wonder she likes you, Ryu-chan!" Chibi Shuichi popped out again.  
"Hey!" The author poked her two index fingers and blushed still   
holding the Ryuichi chibi in her arms.]  
  
  
A boy who HATED being late for ANYTHING was leaning on the back wall of   
the studio. His cap shadowed his face as he stood there with folded   
arms and his script laying on the steps.  
"He seems like such a weakling," he insulted loudly.  
"Fujisaki-san! Fujisaki-san! Please report to the script room   
please!" the speakers had announced. "If you are already in the vicinity,   
please report to the script room, Fujisaki-san!"  
"Bah." He replied to the speakers overhead and took his script with   
him.  
When he entered the script room, there were the group of screenwriters   
that were going to once again lecture him.   
"Fujisaki-san!" the head writer shouted at him. "How many times must I   
tell you to come in with decent clothing?"  
"This IS decent." He protested like any rebellious sixteen-year-old   
bad boy. "Just because I wear torn jeans and a white tank top doesn't   
mean I don't know how to do my job."  
  
[Smooth...]  
  
  
"Well, anyway, practice the lines I just gave you yesterday."  
He rolled his eyes and looked at the head writer. "Oh, okay."  
Then, he began presenting his lines.  
"Make your voice squeak a little more. And don't slouch so much.   
You're supposed to be the 'professional' one of the whole group, though you don't show up a lot."  
He cooly put his arm on the long table and nodded his head while eyeing   
them all. "Not professional?" he thought to himself. "I'll show you."  
Breathing through his teeth, coolly, he delivered his lines without a   
flaw.  
"Wow, he did it correctly."  
Waving his hand as he walked out of the room, he smirked. "Heh."  
  
On the other side of the set, they were already shooting...  
  
"Cut!" the director said but with no harsh ridges.  
"Eh heh heh." K looked up and smiled while scratching his head with   
his index finger. "I dropped it again."  
"Hiro-san? Can you help him with the guns again?" the assistant   
director asked kindly. "Thanks."  
Hiro nodded and smoothly took the guns from K. "See, you've got to do   
this with charisma. You take both of your hands..."  
As the staff watched Hiro once again take the guns and do some tricks   
to tease them, he handed them back to K with a smile. "See? There's   
nothing to it."  
"And where did you learn that Hiro-san?" K asked while closing his eyes   
and poking him on the shoulder unconvinced.  
"Let's just say that I get training from my night job." He grinned   
connivingly.  
"Ah, sou." But he again shook his head. "You know I oppose this gun   
thing...?"  
  
"Okay, Gravitation episode..."  
Click.  
The scene started again and K quickly took out the guns and was   
pointing them at Shuichi when this time it slipped out of his hands while rotating it in his hands.  
"Gomen!" He once again said. "I can't see with these dark shades on!"  
The director sighed. "Give him a bigger gun and lighter tinted   
glasses. Now!"  
A bigger, black gun landed into his lap along with new sunglasses.   
"Now use this instead. Just stand there and look cool with the   
shades..."  
  
  
"Gravitation episode..."  
Click.  
"Okay, Yuki, sit there on the couch and do the scene again."  
He nodded understandingly.  
As the scene opened with a Yuki that had only one button as he spread   
his two arms over the top of the couch, he kept his look of demure to   
perfection...well, that's to say before the guy sneezed.  
"Yukiiii!!!!" and this was NOT the voice of Shuichi...  
Blink, blink. "I'm sorry, but it's so cold like this! Can't I button   
one more?!" He pleaded. "How do guys wear stuff like this?"  
"NO!! You're a bishounen who's supposed to tease the audience like   
that!" the director shouted. "For the last time! Get this right!"  
He nodded his head genkily. (Was there such a word?)  
  
"Gravitation episode..."  
Click.  
The scene again opened with Yuki on the couch. Everything was looking   
very sexy next to him, especially Yuki himself...until he dropped his   
lit cigarette on the couch.  
"ACK!" the director shouted in anger.  
"I'll get it right this time!" he promised with a victory sign and   
not-so-convincing smile.  
Ryuichi came up to the stage and put his hand up while the other one   
remained in his pant pocket. "I'll handle this. Give me a moment."  
He sat by Yuki and shook his head. Then, he swapped him on the head   
again. "How many times do I have to teach you this?!"  
"I said I was sorry!"  
"You genki people are driving me nuts..." Ryuichi mumbled and cringed   
at himself playing the exact opposite of his real life character. "Yuki and I are helping each other, I guess."  
He sighed and looked directly at Yuki. "Okay. I'm doing this only ONE   
MORE TIME," he coolly said in his low tone.  
"Okay, okay!" Yuki responded while sweatdropping.  
Ryuichi undid his shirt with only one button still buttoned and sat on   
the couch. With his legs crossed he took a cigarette and lit it.   
Then, he glared at Yuki.  
Everyone sat there for a moment regarding the charasmatic aura in the   
air that Ryuichi brought into the scene.  
"Got that, Yuki?" He got up from the couch and patted Yuki's shoulder   
while passing him and left the stage.  
"Oh wow..." the director said. Then, he snapped out of his mesmerized   
state to shout. "G-good job, Ryuichi-san!"  
But inside he thought, "Now if I weren't a guy, I'd...*gulp*   
Anyway..."  
  
As Ryuichi left the scene he again passed by Tatsuha. Tatsuha was   
looking at him from the corner of his eyes, but Ryuichi stuck his arm out in front of him. Looking from side to side, he grabbed Tatsuha's collar and lightly pushed him up on the wall of the hallway while no one was looking. "Koko. Ima. Tatsuha."  
"H-here? N-now?" Unable to take the incredibly rush of blood to his   
head, Tatsuha once again fainted from Ryuichi's advance.  
"Maybe another day?" Ryuichi shook his head and walked away with his   
hands in his pockets. "I REALLY love teasing that boy..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
--  
Author's note: I think I'm getting worse and worse with shounen ai as   
the days go by...^_~  
But I'm not protesting!  
*drooling over Ryuichi* Damn man! Why'd he have to be so fine~?!   
Speaking of which, isn't that the question for almost all bishounen? Heh.  
Two dimensional is good...*laughs* 


	3. Vici.

Disclaimer: Gravi and whatever series or real-life people I used aren't mine obviously. Heh.  
  
  
Mienai   
by Yui Miyamoto  
  
Last Chapter - Vici.  
  
From far away, a man a red-long sleeved turtleneck stopped at the scene where Tatsuha had fainted. Well, he was still there gawking anyway.  
The man raised his eyebrow slightly in annoyance. Without turning around, the man commented flatly, "Just go get a damn room already."  
Then, he walked away with his hands inside his pant pockets. As he approached the table in his dressing room, he couldn't help but blink at the script on his table.  
In a way, he stared at it with frustration. It wasn't that it was a hard part to play, but it required something more excruciating than delivering a flawless performance for a faultless character...  
  
It was the damn smiling!  
  
With a deadpan look, he opened the script and flipped through the pages. Then, he watched himself in the mirror as he practiced his lines.   
  
Smile...it is such a hard task.  
Lifting up one corner of his mouth unnaturally, he looked weirder than usual and looked like his face would contort in pain if he continued. And so, he stopped.  
"Ouch", he thought, but still held his deadpan look.  
  
"Seguchi-san? Seguchi-san? Please report to the set please. Seguchi-san, please report to the set."  
Lifting his head a bit, he answered, "Hn."  
As he walked out of his dressing room, he closed the door quietly and nodded with another 'hn' coming from his lips unmoved.  
The person standing in front of him replied, "Hn."  
"That's where you are Heero!" Shinigami ran over to Heero and waved hi to Touma. "Touma-kun~!"  
Touma nodded with a slight smirk appearing on his face. But you had to closely look at his face to make sure. "He tried to get away again."  
"Aa." Heero nodded as Shinigami-sama whapped him on the backside of his head and retorted, "Heero!"  
"Ja."  
They all said goodbye, but Duo pulled Heero by his green tank top and dragged him on the floor scolding, "You tried to self-destruct again, didn't you? I know you don't like doing reunions, but..."  
  
As Touma came closer to the stage, he immediately stopped and sighed in frustration.  
No more than a second, a flash of people ran by. Dee was again running all over the studio trying to chase after Ryo for another session of 'Fake'. But Hiro was trying to teach Dee how to handle his gun since he was a secret agent by night.   
  
[Figures why he's so damn cute...]  
  
"No, you have to ricochet it off your thumb to make it look cooler!" Hiro instructed.  
"I'm not a shooting target!!" Ryo shouted back. "I can't handle another session of him sitting on my back and ripping my favorite shirt!!!!"  
"But Ryo~! You actually liked it, though!" Dee countered as he tried to readjust his gun as he pulled it off his holster. "Now stand still!"  
  
[Guess that's where Shuichi learned it...persistence I mean...]  
  
Lifting up his eyebrows, again, Touma again resumed walking to the set in peace...or so he thought.  
Kurama, who was Youko at the moment, patted Hiei on the head. "But you have to."  
"No." Hiei, as always, was being a punk and didn't want to do anything he didn't want to.  
Touma shook his head. "Just go."  
Hiei, with much protest, walked with Youko pushing his shoulder gently. Turning slightly, Youko nodded his head in thanks.  
  
[Apparently, Touma-kun knows way too many people...]  
  
When Touma FINALLY made it there, he stepped onto the stage and put on the vintage coat that made Touma come alive. That and that Hokuto-chan decided to finally make an appearance and probably is the reason why Touma can pull off those types of clothing.  
  
["For someone quiet, he seems sociable. Ne, Shuichi?" the author comments as she eats more popcorn.  
Chibi Shuichi nods. "Sou desu~!]  
  
"Hokuto-chan!" Subaru-kun loudly whispered embarrassed. "Come over here!"  
Turning to Subaru-kun, Hokuto gave an innocent look. "But what did I do?!"  
"I knew you'd be here! I could see your influence in the clothing!" Slapping his hand on his forehead, he shook his head.   
Seishirou readjusted his glasses and smiled a sly smile. "That's okay, Subaru-kun."  
Laughing, Subaru blushed again at Seishirou holding his shoulder. Holding his hand out, Seishirou called out to Hokuto to get off the set.  
"Gomen~!" she replied to everyone as she walked off the stage. "I just need to do something else while I wait for X to finish!"  
Subaru-kun again bowed his trademark pose while holding his hat. "Sumimasen!"  
"It's because she finally made an appearance again in X vol. 16, isn't it?" Subaru-kun commented as they walked away.  
"Demo~!" Hokuto-chan protested. "Watashi wa..."  
  
[SUBARU! SEISHIROU! WHICH ONE DO I GO FOR?!?!  
Chibi Shuichi looks at the main characters of Tokyo Babylon and drools at Seishirou...  
"Oi, Yui-chan!!!!" Chibi Shuichi shakes the author violently. "Don't faint!!!  
Getting up with stars, she resumes the story...]  
  
"Okay! Let's start taping again!" the director sighed as he sat back in his chair. "Seguchi-san! You stand in the-" and he suddenly stopped.  
  
"I'm not going back! Not until there's a seen with Mana in this volume of Kizuna!" Kai shouted at the top of his lungs.  
The producers nodded their heads. "Hai hai!!! Just get off the Gravitation set!"  
Smiling like a brat satisfied for the moment, he walked out and popped his head back in. "Heh. Sorry!"  
Then, he walked out happily as Masa walked next to him.  
  
"Going back to the scene, let's begin!" the director shouted on the set. "Seguchi-san, you'll sit over there behind your desk and deliver your lines while holding your hands like Gendou Ikari, only, you smile evilly."  
"Ack." he thought to himself but kept his deadpan look.  
  
Then, his boyfriend came to the set and whispered to the director. Sighing again in irritation, the director just waved at him and put his head down as Trowa went towards the desk.  
Deadpan as usual and a cool bang over half of his face, he said, "Stop playing around Quatre. I don't want you to go to Zero mode again."  
"Aww, man! Just when I thought I'd pull it off!"  
The real 'Touma' waved and laughed as he exchanged clothes with Quatre and became his deadpan self again. "Sorry, it was something fun to do."  
  
["I knew it! I knew it!" the author screamed as she pointed her finger up and down at the scene.]  
  
The cast and staff gawked.  
"He's a sadist even in real life..." the director mumbled to himself and then yelled, "NOW LET'S GET ON WITH IT!"  
  
After finishing the scene, everyone was supposed to take another break after all the mayhem.  
  
Nothing was really getting done today...  
  
As the cast lounged around in a well-furnished room with air-conditioning and refreshments, Shuichi quietly sat shyly next Yuki as he sipped his tea. In nervousness, Yukito started to pat his arm in comfort and commented, "It's okay, Shuichi-kun. Just do as I told you, keep calm."  
Yukito smiled and looked at Touma, who was drinking some hot chocolate. "Right, Touma?"  
Touma nodded and leaned over to Yukito. "See? You do it like this? Make it look like it's real."  
Yukito turned his head to stare straight into Touma's eyes. "'Look' real?"  
He winked at Touma and Touma again blushed. "Ahem, yeah...so..."  
  
K and D were nodding at the other end of the room as Hiro frustratingly hit both of them with his teaching stick as he tried to show him how to use guns for the 1000th time.  
  
Suguru just put out his arms out on the couch and looked around as he drank some root beer. Looking like a fine-ass bad boy, he again smirked.   
  
Sakano-san began putting his gloves back on. "Ah, leather!" he sighed in relief.  
  
"Ryuichi-san!" shouted the PA system. "Ryuichi-san! Please come immediately to the reception room!"  
  
"Hai!" There appeared at the entrance two Ryuichi's. They were both acting sexy as usual. But then, they looked at who answered and laughed at one another.   
"Wrong, Ryuichi." answered yet another sexy voice. He appeared in a naughty Nazi outfit with vinyl boots to match as he waved around the room.   
In a cool manner, Sugizo apologized, "Gomen. I'll take this Ryuichi back to Luna Sea."  
Walking away, Ryuichi again shook his head in confusion.  
  
[It's the bright gold shirt from the Tokyo Dome concert I think...]  
  
Ryuichi came into the room and smiled demurely and sat where Tatsuha was heading to. Unfortunately, because he didn't have his contacts on or his glasses for that manner, accident-prone Tatsuha fell gloriously into the lap of Ryuichi.  
And he responded back by smiling and mumbling. "Today, you shall not escape me, Tatsuha-kun."  
Tatsuha-kun blushed and sat by Ryuichi.  
  
Then, a flying object flew over and smashed Shuichi in the face. It was then that a young man came running over and bowed once saying, "I'm sorry. That's mine."  
The cast and staff immediately stopped talking. For who had appeared in the room? If it was a glorious intercession just like Tatsuha falling into Ryuichi's lap, no one knew what to call it.  
For if this person were here, the other would appear...  
...and Koji Nanjo came into the room. "Oh, so that's where you are Izumi."  
"Shibuya accidently kicked my soccer ball," he explained. He again nodded his head apologetically and smiled.  
"Here," Koji said as he passed more music sheets to Yuki and Ryuichi and the two most popular shounen ai/yaoi couple walked off the stage to complete another modeling session for Bronze 12.  
  
"You know Koji Nanjo, Yuki~!" Shuichi finally sputtered out.  
Yuki laughed genkily. "It explains a lot, now doesn't it?!"  
  
"Special delivery! Special delivery!" a mail carrier came into the room and asked for the director to sign the registered envelope. As he read the paper, he went on his knees and shouted, "NOOOO~~~! I have to work even longer with these weirdos!? What the hell do you mean by an OAV?!?!"  
  
But as all this craziness was going on, Ryuichi slipped out of the room with Tatsuha and whispered clearly to his ear, "Veni vici."  
Tatsuha, who finally learned to catch on, lifted an eyebrow and whispered back teasingly, "Teach me the last phrase, Ryuichi."  
And this time, Tatsuha pulled Ryuichi's collar and him into the bedroom as Ryuichi laughed while closing the door behind him without looking backwards.  
  
---  
Author's note: Hope it's okay. Sorry it was late, but when Yui's stuck with writer's block, she really is stuck.  
I just wanted to put more stuff... 


End file.
